


Living, Dying, And Everything In Between

by Mintywizard (MintyWizard)



Series: Randomized Killing Games [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different Mastermind (Dangan Ronpa), Different Survivors, Protag!Leon, Randomized killing game, different killers, different motives
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:15:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24441205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MintyWizard/pseuds/Mintywizard
Summary: Leon just wanted to go to school, meet new people, and maybe change his talent. To say he wasn't prepared for a killing game would be an understatement.Yet, here he was. In a game that was made to be unfair. Now, Leon is just hoping to survive this hell and get out of this school.(A randomized killing game inspired by Lavendrlies. The protagonist, victims, killers and motives have all been randomized.)Currently On: Chapter one - The Start Of Something Terrible (Daily Life)
Relationships: Enoshima Junko & Ikusaba Mukuro, Enoshima Junko & Kirigiri Kyoko, Enoshima Junko & Kuwata Leon, Fujisaki Chihiro & Ishimaru Kiyotaka & Owada Mondo, Fukawa Touko & Maizono Sayaka, Fukawa Touko/Maizono Sayaka, Ikusaba Mukuro & Kuwata Leon, Ikusaba Mukuro & Naegi Makoto, Ikusaba Mukuro/Naegi Makoto, Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo, Kuwata Leon & Celestia Ludenberg, Kuwata Leon & Maizono Sayaka, Kuwata Leon & Naegi Makoto, Kuwata Leon/Togami Byakuya (one sided), Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Series: Randomized Killing Games [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1765168
Comments: 18
Kudos: 98





	1. The first night

**Author's Note:**

> As stated in the summary, this work is inspired by Lavendrlies and their work 'The intertwined arts of leadership and deception'. I would recommend checking it out as it's really good.

Leon Kuwata stared up at the ceiling to his new room. The events of what had just happened that day replayed in his head over and over again. The events seemed utterly ridicules, like something that would happen on a trash TV show. Leon just couldn’t get his head around it. 

A killing game. That’s what Leon was currently stuck in and he didn’t know how to respond. The other fifteen students that were stuck with him had similar reactions. Anger, shock, denial. A few students managed to keep their heads on like the Kirigiri chick and the really buff and very intimidating Ogami, but everyone looked a little shaken up. 

They had all split up to look around after Oowada had punched Neagi’s lights out. Leon winced at the memory. The poor guy was just trying to stop Oowada and Togami from brawling and he got knocked out. Luckily, Neagi didn’t seem to be hurt to badly, the only indicter of pain was his half closed eye that was defiantly going to turn into a black eye later. The kid hadn’t even been mad at Oowada for hitting him, just understanding. Leon didn’t know how he did it and frankly, if someone had punched him out, he would be furious. That was just him though. 

The school itself wasn’t to bad, though they only had access to the first floor. There was a true sense of entrapment when Leon saw that the second floor stairwell was locked behind a set of bars. Not even the strongest members of the class had been able to tear it down, and Leon had tried with everything he had. 

The baseball player’s thoughts soon drifted to his other classmates or as he liked to call them, prisoners. Leon would admit that he was put off by the wide rang of personalities that he had encountered during the first meeting. His favourites (aka the people who didn’t scare the shit out of him) had to be Fujisaki, Neagi, Maizono, Hagakure and Asahina. They were all super friendly and seemed like they would be easy to get along with. 

Next were the students that Leon thought were just plain strange. Enoshima, Fukawa, Yamada, Ishimaru and Celestia. They were all varying degrees of strange though. Ishimaru just seemed to have a stick shoved up his ass, Celestia was the worst liar ever, Yamada was just a creep, Enoshima switched how she acted every minute and it made Leon’s head spin, and Fukawa was just… weird. Leon really didn’t know how else to put it. 

Then there were the students that Leon was either scared of or hated. Ogami looked like he could chuck him halfway across the world in the matter of seconds, Oowada looked like he would crush Leon into the ground if he said anything about that really stupid pompadour or his, Kirigiri was just to calm and mysterious and Leon couldn’t trust that. 

Than there were the two remaining members of the class. Togami and Ikusaba. Togami was hot. Really hot. Unfortunately, he was also a huge dick that couldn’t even be bothered to look at Leon. The baseball player already didn’t like him before their last conversation finished. 

Ikusaba was a weirder case. Being the ultimate soldier, Leon was very intimidating her. But, she did seem like a pleasant person at the very least. Never leaving her sister’s side, Ikusaba seemed to be an amazing body guard. Leon also noted that when the killing game was announced, Ikusaba jumped in front of her sister and took a fighter stance. She seemed to be ready to kill the bear from the very second it appeared and Leon would have been fine with that, if it weren’t for the bear making it clear they weren’t aloud to touch him. 

All in all, an eccentric bunch that Leon was now stuck with. Weren’t the worst people to be trapped in a killing game with, but definitely not the best. Leon let it sink in that those people would probably be the people he spent the rest of his life with. That was… if no one took the bear up on the deal and tried to commit murder. That thought sent a cold chill down Leon’s spine. The prospect of one of them dying was a thought that Leon couldn’t accept.

Leon wasn’t sure what he should think. What would happen if someone committed murder? Monokuma explained the trials to them, but Leon hadn’t been fully paying attention to that. Would they have to become lawyers and detectives after finding one of their dead friends? What would happen to the murder? What would happen if they chose wrong person? All of these questions swarmed Leon’s mind as he continued to stare up at ceiling. 

With a sigh, Leon pushed himself up. He slowly made his way out of his dorm room. The dinning room was going to close soon and he wanted something to eat. The room was mostly empty asides from Asahina and Ogami. Leon waved at them. “Hey.”

Asahina looked up. “Oh hey Kuwata! What are you here for?” 

“Food. I usually eat with a full stomach.” Leon explained. “What about you two?” 

“Asahina wanted some tea and I decided to stay up with her.” Ogami chipped in. He made note of the two tea cups in front of the girls. 

Crossing his arms, Leon thought aloud, “Never tried tea. Is it good?” 

“Depends on what type. Like, the sweet stuff if super good, but there are some bad types to.” Asahina cringed at the thought. 

Ogami set a hand on her shoulder. “I’m sorry I didn’t realize you liked cranberry.”

The other girl shook her head and smiled. “It’s alright! You couldn’t have known anyhow.” 

Leon smiled at the scene before waving. “See you two later. I’m going to get my food.” The other two waved at him and bid him goodnight. The kitchen was fully stocked, as was briefed when they were discussing what was on this floor. Leon grabbed an apple and tossed it up before grabbing it again and biting into it. 

With that objective complete, Leon headed out of the dinning room and back to his own room. There were very few people in halls. Taka seemed to be scanning the halls with his very intense red eyes. Celestia was doing whatever Celestia did and Makoto was chatting quietly with Sayaka in front of his door. Leon paid them no mind as he disappeared into his room and shut the door behind him. 

Exhaustion finally hit him as he fell to the bed. Leon was barely able to throw his apple away and take his shoes and socks off. He climbed into his bed and curled up in the covers. There were a few beats of silence as Leon finally let himself drifting off. 

He’d deal with this whole killing game business tomorrow. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a very short chapter and this will not reflect chapter lengths in the future. Also, I will not being doing the introductory thing with this fic. Why? Because out of all three games, the first probably has the most boring of them all. It's legit just standing in a room and walking up to people. It's not fun to write and I don't really like writing introduction chapters anyway. This chapter will probably go under some heavy editing once the second chapter is released, so be prepared for that. This chapter can be skipped.


	2. Chapter one- The Start Of Something Terrible (pt.1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a strange dream, Leon makes his way to the dinning hall. Enoshima decides that it's time for her to shine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was hard to write because I was unsure of what to write. It's a mess, but I hope you guys like it.

_He was pulled back into the darkness, the faces of his horrified classmates around him._

_The claw around his neck made his back hit something._

_He was wrapped to the pole and let out a scream._

_The bear cackled._

_Suddenly, everything was in pain._

_Baseballs hit every inch of his body and he let out a painful scream that ripped out of his lungs._

_His classmates watched, unable to do anything to help him._

_Maybe they didn’t want to help him in the first place._

_Then his vision was clouded as more baseballs hit his face._  
…  
Leon shot up in bed, sweat coating his entire body. He panted as his hands moved all around his torso, checking for pain and bruises that did not exist. Finally, Leon let his hands drop to his lap and he just let out a long relived sigh. “It was just a dream…” He than kicked off his blanket and stood up slowly and with wobbling legs. 

The morning announcement than played and informed everyone it was now daytime. That made Leon groan. There would be no more sleep for him today. 

Accepting this fact, Leon tossed off his shirt and put on a new one. He than slowly put all his piercings in. The dream that he had just experienced played over and over in his head. What could it have meant? What even was that? Leon splashed his face with water and rested his head against the mirror. Dark spots danced in his vision, and the entire world seemed to shake. 

Leon decided not to pay that any mind as he started to make his way to the dinning hall. Using the wall to steady himself, Leon made his way across the empty hall of the dorms. It was strangely quiet. 

That quiet was then broken when Leon walked into the dinning room. Most of the people had already gathered there meaning that Leon was one of the last to arrive. The baseball player sat down between Hagakure and Oowada. Not many people acknowledged him as he sat down. Only Fujisaki and Neagi waved at him. Leon waved back. Asides from that, the atmosphere was tense. It was clear that no one here had slept well in this new environment. 

Finally, the last remaining students arrived. Celestia came first with Yamada soon following. Finally, Enoshima appeared with her sister trailing behind her. “Sup everyone!” She took her seat rather loudly. Well, it was clear that some of them had gotten some sleep. “What’s with the atmosphere here? You all look like someone died!” 

“Considering the situation,” Celestia sighed, “Someone might as well have.” 

Enoshima sat down next to the gambler with a pout. “I mean I guess! But don’t you guys want to stay hopeful or something? Its only been a day meaning that the chances of someone coming for us are very high!” 

“Enoshima is right.” Ishimaru slammed his hands down on the table. “I propose today we continue to look for a way out or at least a way up those stairs!” 

“Thank you for backing me up Ishimaru! You’re the man.” Enoshima shot finger guns at Ishimaru who in turned looked confused, but gave her an unsure smile. 

“Uh… you are welcome?” If Celestia rolled her eyes any harder than she would have been able to see her brain. 

Ogami stood up. “Well, if we are going to attempt to break down the barrier to the second floor again than Oowada, Kuwata, Ikusaba and Ishimaru you’re with me.”

Chihiro spoke up than. “B-But shouldn’t they g-get some food first?” 

There was a long pause before Ogami nodded. “Of course. My mistake.” 

“Do any of us know how to cook?” Neagi questioned, looking around the table. 

There was a very long silence that stretched over the group. “I know how to make eggs.” Sayaka offered. 

“I can make doughnuts.” Asahina said. 

“Great! Could you two do the cooking for today’s breakfast?” Ishimaru asked them. The two girls nodded before disappearing into the kitchen. 

Leon ran a hand through his hair, glad that he was going to get food before trying to break down the barrier. The room started to fall into a pleasant chatter. Hagakure struck up a conversation with Leon. “Hey dude! You look like you saw a ghost when you first came in. You okay?”

“Fine. Just a dream that messed me up a little.” Leon waved off his concerns. In truth, Leon did not feel good at all. Hopefully food would help settle his stomach. 

“What was the dream about? Maybe it’s a sign of something!” The clairvoyant turned to stare at the crystal ball that sat in his lap. He waved his hands and focused intently on the ball. Leon found himself staring at it as well. There seemed to be no change in it at all, but it was clear that Hagakure saw something. “There’s a chance that a dark fate awaits you if you respond to a letter.” 

“A letter?” Leon echoed. Would what happen in his dream happen to him in real life if he ever came across that letter? 

His thoughts were stopped by Oowada’s abrupt entering of the conversation. “Don’t tell me you actually believe in that crap.” 

“It isn’t crap!” Hagakure defended. 

Oowada just glared at him. “Look, I know it’s your talent and all, but don’t ya fucking dare go around and spread that kind of shit to people who don’t need it. If you freak anyone out with that clairvoyance crap than I’ll knock the shit out ya.”

That made Hagakure scoot as far away from the biker as he possibly could, hitting Neagi in the face with his long hair. “R-Right.” 

“And you.” Leon’s face drained of color as Oowada addressed him. “Do ya believe that crap?”

“Not really.” The baseball player shrugged. “I don’t know. It probably was just a dream anyways- wait. Where you listening in on our conversations?” 

The biker grumbled. “Yeah. You’re sitting right next to me. Kind of hard not to hear you.” 

Leon sighed. “Right I forgot. Sorry about that.” 

“Whatever. If I hear ya even slightly believing that crap than I will personally grind you into the ground.” Oowada threatened.

Despite the threat, Leon couldn’t help but start thinking of ways that the vision might come true. It was silly and he knew that, but it didn’t stop his mind from going to dark places. Than again, Hagakure confessed to only being right thirty percent of the time. Than again… 

Leon sighed as his mind went back and fourth over and over again. He could feel a headache starting to form there on top of his already upset body. 

That’s when Asahina and Sayaka appeared with plates of scrambled eggs and doughnuts. They set the plates down in the middle of the table for everyone to grab. Leon himself just put a spoonful of eggs on his plate and called it a day. The eggs themselves were rather bland and tasted like someone had put a tad to much peeper on certain spots. Leon had to set his fork down after the first few bits. He’d get himself different food later. 

Neagi, being the nicest person here, smiled at the girls. “Thanks so much! This tastes really great.” He had half eaten eggs and what looked to be the remains of a doughnut on his plate. Leon hadn’t tried the doughnuts yet, for fear of them being way to much like the eggs, but everyone was eating the doughnuts so they must have been okay. The eggs remained mostly untouched.

“Thanks Makoto.” Maizono smiled at him. That made Leon note that the two were on a first name biases. The two had seemed to know each other before coming to this school.

“I’m glad you all like my doughnuts! I’ve spent a while trying to perfect the recipe.” Asahina than ate one of the eggs and her face shifted into discomfort. “What did you put in these Sayaka?” 

The idol thought for a second. “Um, milk, peeper, salt, vinegar, butter, olives-” 

“I’m going to make eggs from now on.” Ikusaba butted in. “Please do not even go close to the kitchen.” 

Maizono blinked. “O-oh okay…” 

Leon let out a small sigh of relief. He noted that several other people had the same expression. “Thank you for the food you two.” Ogami stood once more. “We’re going now.”

That was the cue for the strongest members of the class to rise. Leon trailed behind Oowada, his eyes moving back and fourth, scanning the halls of the school. The five class members stopped in front of the big metal bars that stopped them from going up to floor two. “So, what’s the plan?” Leon asked. 

“Maybe we can try and pull it up from the bottom?” Ikusaba suggested. So that’s what they did. Ogami grabbed the bottom and started very hard to pull it up. Leon and Oowada joined her in pulling it. Than it was all five of them. 

Nothing happened. They well and truly were stuck on this floor. 

Leon groaned. “Well that was a complete waste of time.” 

Ogami shook her head. “No it wasn’t. We at least needed to know if we could or could not do it.” 

“Is it possible for you to bend the bars?” Ikusaba asked the martial artist. The other girl shook her head in answer. 

“I can try, but I doubt it’ll go well.” She crossed her arms. 

Oowada kicked the gate in frustration. “So we’re stuck here. Fucking great.”

“Language.” Ishimaru chided. The biker just glared at him but refrained from saying anything. 

With their spirits dashed, the strongest members of the class went back to the dinning room. The other students were there with expectant faces. Ikusaba just silently shook her head and there was a loud sigh of exasperation in the room. Leon took his place at the table again and leaned back. “Guessing by your expressions,” Asahina groaned, “You guys didn’t manage to get the gate open?” 

“Unfortunately the door seems to be locked so tightly that even with the five of us working on it, it didn’t even budge.” Ishimaru explained. 

“W-Well duh!” Fukawa pointed a finger at him. “D-Did you really t-think that that bear w-would really let us go u-upstairs so easily?” 

Ishimaru shook his head in defeat. “I suppose not. My apologies.” 

“There nothing to fu… er… freaking apologize for.” Oowada kicked his legs up onto the table. “Wasn’t your idea or anything.” 

“You’re all acting so down about this!” Enoshima stood up and pouted. “Like, come on! At least you tried ya know? It’s about the thought that counts.” She grinned and clapped her hands. “Now, why don’t we all do something fun today?” 

Celestia frowned. “There are not many fun things to do right now.” 

Enoshima hummed. “Well... We can think of something! Let’s get creative here. There’s a video room right? We can have a movie night or something.” 

“Maybe we should spend our time doing something actually useful.” Kirigiri cut in with an unimpressed look. “Looking for a way out or clues or-” 

“So you want to be part of the group now?” Enoshima grinned and hugged Kirigiri. “I am so happy to hear that!” 

The scene was awkward to look at. Kirigiri was frozen in the other girl’s arms and looked about to slap her. She was probably confused by how the fashionista misconstrued her words so heavily. All in all, Leon would rather be anywhere else right now. “No I do not-” 

That’s when Enoshima whispered something to her and the girl froze further. Enoshima finally dropped her arms. “So we’re having a movie night!” 

Kirigiri nodded slowly but didn’t saying anything. It was clear that something the fashionista said had shaken her. Maizono rose. “Is there anything you want us to bring?” 

“Some snacks, blankets and pillows!” Enoshima instructed. “We’ll go through the movies and decide at about… six pm! Be there sharp!” 

Togami scoffed. “I actually agree with Kirigiri on this. Wasting our time doing trivial things such as-” 

“Shut. The. Hell. Up.” Enoshima’s stare darkened and Leon noticed her fingernails digging into the table. Leon felt a chill go down his spine at the stare. 

Despite the intimidating gaze, Togami was unaffected. “If you truly wish to spend your time doing something so frivolous than waste your time, but don’t drag me into it.”

Leon cursed the fact that he was such an ass hole. Why did the hot guy have to be someone so hateable? Enoshima shrugged. “Well if you want to be such a kill joy than be my guest! I don’t really want you there anyways.” 

With that, the heir sneered and then walked out of this room. Everyone else was a bit put off by the heir’s attitude, but that didn’t bring Enoshima down. “So! Who can I trust on snack duty?” 

“I can do it! I know my way around treats.” Asahina rose her hand with enthusiasm. 

“Remember to make popcorn.” Enoshima shot finger guns at her. “Okay, who wants to gather up pillows and stuff?” 

Maizono stood up, “If everyone will allow me in their rooms, then I can gather up blankets and pillows for everyone.” There were no objections. Everyone seemed to trust Maizono.

“Thanks Maizono!” Enoshima then seemed to be mentally checking a list. She hummed, “Okay, I need some people to help me in the video room so we can move all those desks out of the way. Anyone willing?” 

Ogami and Oowada both considered it for a second before both nodding. “I’m the strongest here, so it would be best for me to help.” Ogami said. There was a thought that crossed Leon’s mind, but he stomped it down. No, it’s not their fault that they couldn’t open the gate. Leon also couldn’t open the gate. It was unfair to blame them for that. 

“I guess I can fucking help.” Oowada finally put his feet down off the table. Ishimaru shot him a glare for swearing, but Fujisaki set a gentle hand on his shoulder as to not make the moral compass say anything that would set the biker off. 

“Good to see you are willing to help.” It felt like there was another part to that statement that Enoshima left off, but Leon just moved on as the conversation is. “Okay, Fujisaki, can you come to the video room and help me set everything up?”

Fujisaki seemed a little startled at being addressed. She writhed a little under Enoshima’s rather intense gaze. “Y-Yeah. I can help s-set things up. Um, I’ll have to check out t-the system and types of cables b-but I can try.” 

“Great!” Enoshima clapped a hand on the poor programmer’s shoulder. “Neagi, Mukuro!”

The luckster seemed to not be paying attention during the conversation because he jumped at his name being called out. “Yes?!” 

“You two will be overseeing everything with Ishimaru.” Enoshima pointed at the other two. Ishimaru seemed glad that he was being put in charge of something, but Leon felt pity for those he was going to oversee. 

“I would be honored to help.” Ishimaru semi bowed in his seat. 

Ikusaba nodded as well. “Of course Junko.” 

“Oh, but you’ll need to look over different things. Ishimaru, can you look over the snacks crew?” Enoshima asked the moral compass. The moral compass nodded. “Alrighty! Mukuro and Neagi, you’ll… oversee pillow gathering!” 

Both Neagi and Ikusaba seemed a little confused by being asked to look over something so small, but both nodded slowly. With that settled, Enoshima grabbed a fork off the table and gabbed it into the air. “Great! Now that that is all sorted out, let’s get going.” 

“A what do you suggest the rest of us do?” Kirigiri asked. 

“Get into a movie night mood. Ooh, maybe you can even come in pajamas!” With that, Enoshima turned on her heel and walked out. Everyone took that as their cue to get moving as well. Maizono and Asahina both whisked away the plates and silverware to the kitchen. Ikusaba and Neagi were pleasantly chatting as they both left the dinning room together. Celestia and Kirigiri both left on their own. Ishimaru went into the kitchen. Oowada, Ogami and Fujisaki all walk out of the room together, chatting about their favourite movies. Fukawa slowly sneaks out of the dinning room without anyone noticing. Yamada continued to sit at the dinning table, probably unsure about what to do now. Hagakure seemed to be in the same boat as he slid next to Yamada and pulled out his crystal ball. 

Leon himself was just as unsure on what to do. Maybe he should talk to someone? But who… 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You get to vote on the free time events and who to spend them with!
> 
> http://www.strawpoll.me/20471940


	3. Chapter one- The Start Of Something Terrible (pt.2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first two free time events.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's almost been five months. I'm going to be honest and admit I completely forgot this fic existed. I lost the email address tied to this account, so I never really thought about it since the email thing was stressing me out at the time. Luckily, I found the email address and with it, this fic! Hopefully you guys will be getting more updates soon.
> 
> This chapter goes out to user AddieT. I am so sorry for not being able to update sooner.

Whoever installed the lights in this academy needed to be fired. Everything was far to dark. Leon could only see a few about five feet in front of him without straining his eyes. He wondered if it was actually the damn bear who dimmed the lights. Someone would never see a murder coming- Leon quickly pushed that line of thinking out of his head. He needed to have faith in his fellow classmates. Besides, this academy doesn’t seem like the worst place to spend the rest of your life. Leon frowned. He wasn’t ready to give up on escaping just yet. There had to be a way to get out of this school-

Leon blamed the dim lights, Monokuma, and his own thoughts for not seeing Ishimaru rounding the corner. The two boys ran right into each other. Leon fell back, his hand rubbing the sore spot left by Ishimaru’s chest. “Jesus, are you made of metal or something?!”

“Kuwata, I am very sorry! I failed to see you there.” Ishimaru managed frantically as he pulled Leon to his feet. “Are you alright?”

In truth, Leon did not feel alright. The sudden collision left his body feeling all sorts of horrible. His stomach did a flip as he steadied himself. “Uh… I’m fine I guess? That kinda hurt, but it’s alright.”

“Do you need an ice pack or something else? I can get it for you!” Ishimaru asked. Leon gave him points for actually giving a shit, which means he had some redeeming qualities despite being so uptight.

Leon just shook his head. “Nah man, I’m fine. Don’t worry about it. Anyway, aren’t you supposed to be overlooking stuff?”

Ishimaru didn’t seem fully convinced, but he changed the topic willingly. “Asahina is already finished with the task at hand! When I asked Junko if there was any other way I could help, she just told me to relax!”

“And how is that going?” Ishimaru didn’t seem like the type to even have the word ‘relax’ in his vocabulary.

The moral compass proved that point by giving Leon an unsure smile. “I’ve decide to take a walk around the school! I need to stay healthy and active after all. You seemed to have the same idea.”

Leon shrugged. “Not really. I was just looking for stuff to do and got lost in thought.”

“Ah!” Ishimaru nodded. “I see. You didn’t seem like the type to think a lot!”

Ouch. Okay then. Leon raised a brow. “I mean, you’re not wrong, but that doesn’t mean you can just say that.”

Ishimaru’s eyes widened. “Wait! No! That’s not what I- I am so sorry!” The moral compass bowed so deeply his head might have been touching the floor. “I meant to say that you did not seem like the type to get lost in thought! I am sure that you think plenty!”

“Dude chill.” Leon put his hands up, forcing himself not to laugh at just how awkward the moral compass was. “I get it, don’t worry. You can, uh, get off the floor now.”

Ishimaru’s back straightened in a second and his head snapped up, his red eyes staring into Leon’s. “Thank you for your forgiveness! I highly appreciate it. I will try to choose my words more carefully next time!”

“No problem. Anyway, could you like, not yell every other sentence? That can’t be good for your throat.” Leon pointed out, even though he was a little impressed by just how good Ishimaru was at projecting.

“Don’t worry about my throat, Kuwata.” Ishimaru grinned. “I’ve taken plenty of speech classes to train it!” He ten winced. “I mean- I have taken plenty of speech classes to train it.” He said again, this time his voice quieter.

Leon gave him a thumbs up. “Nice. Wait, you take speech classes? Why?”

“My family is full of politicians! I wish to follow in their footsteps.” Ishimaru explained.

“Huh, that’s pretty neat. You know, you’d probably make a good politician.” Leon pointed out.

Ishimaru smiled. “I am glad you think so! I have practice a lot in the past few years, and I hope that when I leave this place, I will be able to start my endeavours.”

“Good for you man.” Leon gave Ishimaru a thumbs up in return.

“What do you wish to be when you grow up?A professional baseball player?” Ishimaru theorized. Leon internally cringed. It made sense that the moral compass would guess that but…

“Actually, I want to go into music in the future.” Leon admitted.

That seemed to surprise Ishimaru for a second, before he seemed to scan over Leon’s entire body. “Ah! So that is why you look the way you do.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Leon asked, slightly offended. He had spent an hour picking out this outfit thank you very much.

“It does not look like the attire a professional baseball player would wear. Much more reminiscent of those rock players from the eighties!” Ishimaru pointed out.

“That was the aesthetic I was going for.” Leon grinned. “Looks like I’m doing a good job at it to.”

“Indeed, but allow me to ask one thing. Are all those piercings really necessary?” Ishimaru asked, pointing to Ishimaru’s face. Okay, maybe two on each ear, a lip ring, and a stud in his nose was a lot, but dammit Leon liked it.

“Yes. All of them.” Leon stated, looking Ishimaru dead in the eye as he responded.

Ishimaru seemed beyond confused by the baseball player’s attire, but luckily he dropped that line of questioning. “So why do you want to go into the music industry? Fame? Money?”

Leon shook his head and let out an offended snort. “If I wanted either of those then I would just stick with baseball. Nah, I just really like music. I’ve enjoyed playing the guitar since I was four years old, and I want to do more with it.”

“But don’t you like baseball?” Ishimaru asked.

“Not really. Never really been my thing. I just did it because I was good at it and my parents wanted me to go, and my cousin would always cry if I said I wanted to drop out of the next league.” Leon felt a chill go down his spine as he remembered his cousin. He loved her, truly, but something about her was just creepy and downright obsessive.

Ishimaru nodded in understanding. “Well, I hope that your ventures into the music industry go well!”

“Thanks dude.” Leon shot finger guns at the moral compass.

“Well, I should continue my walk! Have a nice time in your thoughts!” Ishimaru bowed before he walked away.

Leon felt that the two grew closer from that interaction.

The baseball player wished that Ishimaru hadn’t just left though. That meant the only company Leon had now was his own thoughts and he didn’t like those very much. He decide it was time to find another person to talk to, just so he didn’t have to be alone with his own stupid mind.

Venturing back to the dinning hall, Leon found Maizono there. “Hey, Maizono, what are you doing here?” He asked.

Maizono blinked up at him. “Oh, Kuwata! I’m just waiting for my tea to finish. I finished my task just a few minutes ago so now I’m left to just wait.”

“Ah neat.” Leon slid into the seat in front of her.

Maizono peered at him before a small smile formed on her lips. “If you want to ask about my music career then you can just do.”

That startled Leon, as that had been something he had been wanting to ask about. “Oh, uh, yeah. How did ya know?”

“Guess!” She giggled.

There was a long pause as Leon tried to figure out if she was serious or not. “Uh… you’re physic or something?”

“Yup!” Well, in a class with a clairvoyant and being trapped in a school by an autonomic bear, Leon couldn’t bring himself to be all that surprised. Maizono then laughed once more. “Not really, I do have good intuition though. So, what do you want to know about the music industry?”

Leon blinked before starting, “Well, how did you get into it and how do you recommend someone new to the field get in?”

Maizono hummed as she sat back in her seat. “Well, I started my music career when I was about five or so. My parents had a lot off friends who were managers and stuff like that. An old family friend came by one day while I was singing to myself, he asked if I wanted to sing more and that’s how it all started. He got me hooked up with a few voice coaches and a group of other girls where we then auditioned for a big music show.” She sighed wistfully. “We won the show, and that’s how I really got into the music scene.”

“That’s really cool.” Leon complimented.

“Thank you!” Maizono cheered, then her face grew serious. “Though, I must admit, it’ll be hard for you to get into the scene. It’s already over crowded as it is, and it’s hard to be heard over the rest of the crowd. Try ThyTube first. Post a few covers, or a few of your own songs. Patience is required. If you go in expecting to get big overnight, then you’re going to be in for a hell of a ride.”

Leon gulped at how serious the pop star looked as she continued.

“Also know that some of your competition has been practising for years and most aren’t afraid to get their hands dirty. Some will do anything to get the fame they desire.” Maizono sighed, clearly unhappy.

“I’m not in it for fame.” Leon confessed.

Maizono raised a brow at that. “Is that so?”

“I just want to play music, and I want people to hear that music. It’s a passion of mine.” Leon explained for the second time that day.

“Well, at least you have a good reason to do it.” She crossed one leg over the other. “Many people are in the business for money or fame. It sucks a lot of passion out of the work. Then those are the starry eyed people who come around, thinking that they can get by in the music scene by never practising. Then they get crushed by just how much effort it truly is to maintain a career in music. Practice the same thing for hours at a time, strain your voice so badly you’re practically inhaling throat syrup, memorising every note, cord, or step till you drop. It’s a lot of work that’s downplayed by many artists. A lot of artists leave the scene when they’re twenty or earlier. It’s a lot of work for the chance that it’ll be liked. Many suffer burnout as well.”

Leon took it all in with a breath. “Jesus.”

“Correct.” Maizono closed her eyes and nodded sagely. “I hate it when my fellow artist don’t warn new people of these things. It’s so unfair to the bright eyed kid who wants to be an idol. Sorry if I’m being a bit harsh though.”

“No, no, it’s fine. Thanks actually. I’m glad you warn me about these now instead of me having to learn them a few years down the line.” Leon grinned. “I’m still going to try though. It’s one of the few things I actually enjoy doing.

Maizono nodded, seemingly satisfied with Leon’s answer. “I’m glad. So, what genera do you want to go into?”

“Rock or metal. I have a strong appreciation for pop, but it doesn’t really fit my vibe ya know?”

“Yeah, don’t worry I know how it is.” She responded. “I’ve always wanted to try rapping but it doesn’t fit my vibe either and I don’t have the time to do it.”

“Well, if you ever get the chance, then I’m sure your fans would like the idea of you branching out.” Leon pointed out.

Maizono shook her head. “I still shouldn’t. I’m in a group, meaning that I should keep my musical endeavours within the group and with the group. It be wrong of me to just go off and do my own thing.”

“Well if they’re your friends them I’m sure they’d understand you wanting to do something on your own.” Leon pointed out.

She shook her head again. “No, it’s not them stopping me. It’s my managers. They are in control of what I do, say, or post to the general public. They’ve told me before that me going off alone might reflect poorly on my image.”

“Ah, fuck em.” Leon waved his hand.

That made Maizono laugh. “I wish I could, but they’re usually right, so what do I know?”

“What’s this about fucking managers?”

Both looked over to see Enoshima standing in the doorway to the dinning hall, a grin on her face. Maizono snapped her fingers. “Oh right! You have a manger to, since you’re a model after all.”

Enoshima thought for a moment before shrugging. “Kind of. I usually just have a manager for like a week or two before I fire them.”

“Why though?” Leon asked.

“Because none are the right type for me. They all do or say something I don’t really like, so I just fire them.” Enoshima took a seat next to Leon. “So Mukuro is now my manager.”

“Really? I thought she was a bodyguard.” Maizono theorized.

“Oh she is, but because she’s amazing, she can do multiple jobs at once!” Enoshima cheered. “Isn’t my sister so amazing?”

The others nodded. “You seem to really like your sister.” Maizono pointed out to which Enoshima enthusiastically.

“Yup! She’s the only family member I have left, so we naturally grew closer because of that. She’s amazing though and even if we had other people, we’d still be really close!” Enoshima cheered.

An awkward air set over the the table as both Leon and Maizono stared at her. The rest of her family was dead? That’s… wow.

Enoshima seemed to notice the awkward atmosphere that settled over the table. She grinned brightly. “Well, I came to garb you two because we’re going to start the movie soon. We’re voting between Wall-E, The Princess Bride, Friday The 13th, and Thor Ragnarok!”

“All good choices.” Maizono pointed out. “This will be a tough one.”

“Yup! Everything already so I just need to finish gathering people and we can start. Also, Maizono, didn’t you say you were going to get tea?” Enoshima asked.

Maizono’s eyes widened and she let out a scream.

“FUCK, THE TEA!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -First of all, Leon's motives for becoming a musician are completely different in this fic then in canon. A few characters will have back story/motive changes, but many aren't to drastic.  
> -These first few chapters are going to be fluffy btw.  
> -Thanks to everyone who voted for the free time events in last pole! Your votes were appreciated.  
> -Kanon (is that her name???) aka Leon's cousin will come up again and spoiler alert: I don't like her all that much.


	4. Chapter one- The Start Of Something Terrible (pt.3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The movie night happens. Pure fluff ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in one day? Yeah, I was going to wait a bit longer but then I realized that I didn't really want to wait much longer. The next chapter won't be out until next week though.
> 
> A little bit of jumping around in this chapter, which I promise won't be a staple going forward. I only did it because I wasn't sure what to write in the in between and I'm a firm believer of writing what I feel like writing. 
> 
> Also, there's been a lot of fluff these past few chapters and that will continue for a while longer. I feel like you can't have real tragedy strike when you don't have a reason to care in the first place.

The video room had been completely rearranged. The machines were pushed up against the wall and a projector was set up. Pillows and blankets lay on the floor. It looked quite comfy to Leon. He took a seat next to Neagi, who was animatedly talking to Fujisaki. Maizono sat down next to them, nursing her tea. Enoshima took her place at the front of the room. “Alright everybody! Now that we’re all here, we should start the voting process. Everyone close your eyes.” Everyone did as instructed. “Now, raise your hands if you want Wall-E… okay okay… now raise your hands if you want the Princess Bride… alright… now raise your hands for Friday The 13th …and finally, raise some hands for Thor!”

Leon raised his hand on the last one. Hey, he liked comedy and really needed some in this weird time.

“Alright everyone, you can open your eyes now.” Enoshima announced. “The winner of the vote by a slim margin was… Wall-E! A feel good romance movie about two robots? Exquisite taste. Anyway, Fujisaki, would you be fine hooking up the movie while we all get settled?”

“Of course Enoshima!” Fujisaki smiled, getting up and walking over to the projector, and helping Enoshima work through the complicated looking projector. Leon watched them, though he didn’t really understand what Fujisaki was doing. Sometimes, Leon wished he was smart. Then he remembers that lazily sitting and watching random movies that came on and realized that some things were way better then studying could ever hope to be.

“I haven’t ever watched Wall-E.” Neagi admitted, shocking the people around him.

Leon snapped his head to the luckster. “Seriously? Never? It’s a classic.” He stated in disbelief.

Neagi at least had the sense to look embarrassed. “Yeah, I grew up watching other stuff. My dad hated kids movies so we never really watched them.”

Maizono rolled her eyes. “I forgot that your dad could be like that. It’s a shame to. It seem like he’d enjoy a few of the movies.”

“You know his dad?” Leon asked. He had noticed that the two seemed pretty close with each other.

They both nodded and Neagi explained, “We were friends back all the way in middle school. We grew apart due to the whole idol thing, but being here has helped us reconnect.”

“Only good thing that has come out of this game so far.” Maizono muttered and Leon couldn’t help but agree.

Enoshima then clapped her hands to get everyone’s attention as the movie started playing and the class fell into silence.

…

After the movie was finished, the class got to talking. Leon and Maizono took to grilling Neagi on his enjoyment of the film. “I liked it!” Neagi declared as they asked him. “It was really sweet and adorable. I’m glad they got a happy ending. I was worried for a second that they wouldn’t.”

“Those movies usually have happy endings.” Fujisaki explained as she kicked her feet in the air. “It’s nice though. I like it when movies have happy endings.”

Maizono nodded vigorously, causing her hair to bounce along with it. “Yes! I don’t really like movies where it’s just mindlessly depressing and negative.”

“I already have enough negativity in my life, I don’t need any more.” Leon added.

“Exactly!” The pop-idol pointed at Leon. “If I just wanted negativity, I could check the news or something.”

Neagi hummed. “I think depressing movies have their place though. As a form of introspection, or as a sort of catharsis. Ya know?”

“I suppose you make a good point, but you’re still wrong.” Maizono stated as she leaned back into a pile of pillows.

“You just don’t want to admit defeat.” Neagi laughed to which Maizono playfully slapped him on the arm.

“What ever you say you egg.” Maizono threw a pillow at Neagi’s face.

The luckster got fluff to the face. “Sayaka! Rude.”

Fujisaki and Leon were left laughing at the scene the two friends made.

“I brought nail-polish for anyone who wants it!” Enoshima called out, and Leon perked up in interest.

“What colours?” Celestia asked.

“A lot! Red, orange, yellow, green, blue, purple, black, white… so many!” Enoshima held up her bag full of nail-polish.

Leon scooted closer to her. “Say Enoshima, can you hook me up with a red one?”

“Ooh, can I have yellow?” Maizono asked. “And green for Makoto.”

The fashonista grinned. “Of course!”

When they received their polish, they retreated back to their pillow pile and started working. Leon carefully steadied Fujisaki’s- who also wanted green- and started to carefully apply it. “You’re really good at this.” Fujisaki noted as she watched his hands move with wonder.

“Of course. Some of us love looking fabulous.” Leon responded.

“Do you do other types of make-up?” Fujisaki inquired.

The baseball player nodded. “Yup. I can apply eye-liner, blush, eye shadow, lipstick, foundation… I can apply a lot. You think I get this raccoon look to my eyes naturally?”

Fujisaki giggled before asking, “Don’t kids make fun of you though? Because you’re a…”

“Guy?” Leon supplied.

“Yeah.”

“Well they tried to, but when I pointed out that they looked like they bathed in acid, they left me alone.” Leon sighed.

Fujisaki blinked. “You’re so strong.”

“Not really. I do jack shit under pressure and I’m really dumb. Now if you mean physically, I knock that out of the park. Literally.” He laughed. “But dude, you’re super cool to. You’re a super smart programmer and that’s so wicked.”

That made the programmer blush. “T-Thanks. You think so?”

“Yup.” Leon responded, popping the p. “Now, give me your right hand.”

The programmer complied, still looking at Leon with a look that he couldn’t quite place. “Hey Kuwata?”

“Yeah?”

“How did you get so strong? Like physically?”

Well that answer was kind of obvious. “Playing baseball for over ten years does things to your body.”

“Do you have a training regiment or something?” Fujisaki asked with a tilt of her head.

“Nah. Those are for people who actually care. I’ve never trained a day in my life.” Leon informed the programmer. Now that he said it out loud, it sounded kind of bad.

“Never? So your body just grew to be like from playing all your games?” Fujisaki asked with wide eyes.

“Basically. Why do you ask? You wanna grow some muscle?” He asked, ready to point her to Ogami who could probably be more help then Leon would ever be.

Fujisaki blushed again before nodding. “Y-Yeah. I wanna be strong like you guys.”

“Then talk to Ogami over there. She could probably crush me to death in a bear hug. She’s way stronger then anyone else here.” Leon gabbed a finger at the aforementioned martial artist.

“You think she’d really train me?” Fujisaki asked cautiously.

Leon nodded. “Despite how intimidating she is, Ogami seems like a nice person. It’s worth trying to talk to her or ask her at least. If that fails, then I’d recommend talking to Ishimaru. His shirt is misleading. Those abs are made of steal.” He muttered the last part to himself as he rubbed his forehead in remembrance of the pain.

Fujisaki nodded. “So I just walk up and ask her?”

“Yup.”

“Alright…”

“You’re still here.”

“I know it’s just… she’s really scary.”

Leon sighed in understanding before grabbing Fujisaki’s arm. “Come on. Let’s ask her together shall we?”

The two walked up to Ogami who turned to face them. “Kuwata, Fujisaki, need something?”

“Yeah, we’d like you to train us.” As much as Leon hated training, it was clear that Fujisaki wanted it but would be to scared to do it alone. Besides, even more muscle would be nice.

Ogami raised a brow before nodding. “Meet me at the gym tomorrow morning after breakfast. I’ll work out a training routine for both of you before then.”

“Thanks a ton Ogami.” Kuwata grinned as he shot finger guns to the martial artist.

“Thank you Ogami.” Fujisaki respectably bowed.

Ogami only nodded in return. “You two should rest up tonight. Meaning you should head to bed soon.”

The two trannies looked at each other. “Do we just…” Leon started.

“Would it be rude to just grab a random blanket and pillow?” Fujisaki asked.

“I mean, that’s the only way we’ll ever find our…” Leon pointed out.

In the end, the two grabbed a random blanket and pillow before heading back to their dorms and bidding each other goodnight.

Leon felt like the two drew closer from the exchange.

…

The dark room only lit up by the monitors on the wall, showing off all the feeds to the security cameras. The traitor watched them with a keen eye.

Fourteen kids slept while a predator prowled the halls of the dark academy.

The mastermind sat across from the traitor, watching them like they were prey to be killed. Of course, the mastermind wasn’t actually there. In their stead was a monochrome bear with a glistening red eye. The stare seemed to bore into the traitor’s soul, causing them to look down at their lap. Shame filled them as they thought once more about what they were doing. A full betrayal against all the other students.

Then they thought of their motive. Their loved ones lives were at stake. Their classmates was just a group of strangers to them. While it was a cruel way to think, the traitor had to save the ones they loved most. Their classmates were just poor people stuck in the crossfire of them reaching that goal. Though, their classmates had been very kind this past day and half…

The traitor shook away that thought. Once the murders started happening, everything would go to hell. Everyone would start getting tense and everyone would yell at each other. When that happened, the traitor would know that they made the right call after all.

Yet the guilt still ate at them, gnawing at their heart in shame.

This was a game though. A game where the only way to win was to align yourself with the game master. Besides, there was no way of backing out now. The mastermind made it clear that if they agree to this deal, there was no taking it back. If they tried to, their loved one would most certainly die, and the traitor along with them.

Well, that last part wasn’t entirely true. The mastermind wouldn’t kill the traitor for turning their back, but they made it clear that they would tell everyone their role, and that their classmates would probably take action against the person who turned their back on them. Which most certainly meant that one of their classmates would probably try to murder them. Seeing as how weak they were, they likely wouldn’t fare well against the class.

The bear just sat there and watched them. The messed up grin sending chills down the traitor’s spine. It was like the mastermind just called them there to taunt them with that creepy smile. There was judgement in those eyes. One of them was a terrible person, and the traitor wasn’t sure which.

They felt like a mouse that walked right into the trap.

The bird who strayed to close to the water.

The sheep who ventured into the wolves den.

It was weird to think about- how not two hours ago, they were surrounded by a feeling of safeness. The others were there, and they were there to protect them.

But now, they were far away from any of that protection and it was their own damn fault for making a deal with the devil to save another’s life.

It made them feel sick to their stomach.

Then the bear spoke.

That grating voice that dripped with condescension.

“Well, well, well, so you came!”

The traitor nodded.

“I’m glad. It would have been a pain if you backed out so early on. Would mean I’d have to threaten another student into submission! Actually, now that I think of it, that would be so much fun! Watching the hope drain from someone’s eyes as they back stab their ‘friends’! Uh, the chill that sends down my spine is so amazing. Also, it would mean I get to kill your ****[REDACTED]**** and that’s like, my favorite thing to do!”

The traitor stayed silent, in hopes that the bear would forget of their existences.

“Ah, you seemed to be having fun tonight! You know though, it’s a waste of time. Soon, they’ll all be at each others throats like gladiators in an arena. Soon, they’ll turn their backs and all those pillars of trust and friendship will come crumbling down like Atlantis. That will be a spectacle to watch, wouldn’t you agree?” Monokuma leered at the traitor, it’s eyes studying the shifting figure of the traitor.

The traitor didn’t say anything in response. Fear was busy digging a pit in their stomach.

“Having second thoughts already! Don’t worry, you’ll be glad you aligned yourself with me in the near future. Speaking of which, the motives will be revealed tomorrow.”

That got a surprised gasp from the traitor.

Monokuma looked smug at the reaction. “It’ll be fun to watch the peace being shaken. The fear, distrust, and the uncertainty of the situation will being to set in and the blood will start pouring. It’ll be so fun!”

The traitor spoke.

Monokuma turned and looked at them. “You have faith in your classmates? Well, I tell you that that faith is severally misplaced. Putting your faith and trust in someone never ends well, don’t you know? In the end, the trust is always broken. The faith in other people will slowly crumble and it’ll dawn upon you why you shouldn’t care for these people. All of them are desperate, just like you. Imagine what they’ll do when they don’t have an offer like yours on the table. It won’t be pleasant.”

The traitor shivered.

“You should count your lucky stars. You’re lucky compared to your competition. You have a chance to survive this ordeal. Or maybe you don’t. Really, you shouldn’t have put your trust in a bear that wants to see you fail.”

They didn’t feel all that lucky.

The bear called out. “Get me the videos!”

Another bear appeared from the shadows, a box in it’s arms. The traitor watched as a bear walked forward before tripping over something. The box’s contents spilled out. Sixteen tablets.

Monokuma growled. “Great! Now look what you’ve done. Those videos were ordered you know. Now I got to sit here re watching them all to find out who’s who’s.” The bear paused for a second before it’s smile seemed to get even bigger. “Or maybe I don’t have to.”

The traitor didn’t like this. They didn’t like this one bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -A POV shift? For those wondering, this will kind of become common place in this fic. I believe that the game shoots itself in the foot by not allowing us to see things from anyone else perspective which is particularity a big problem in the first game.  
> -As some may notice, Maizono's and Neagi's backstory was changed just a smidge. I wanted to make them closer then they were in canon.  
> -Another free time event poll! Warning: People who already had their free time events in this part will not be included in the list. http://www.strawpoll.me/21183943  
> -Comments are encouraged.


	5. Chapter one- The Start Of Something Terrible (pt.4)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The motive has been revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not really happy with this chapter and will probably edit it later down the line, but I'm super tired and promised to write this before the end of November so... I hope you all like it!

There were two things that Leon noticed when he woke up. First of all, he had gotten up early which was very unlike him. Second of all, there was a strange tablet on his bedroom table. He stumbled over to the tablet in a daze. He didn't think twice of the consequences of turning on the device. The screen lit up as he pressed down on the on button. The screen flashed, 'Motive video: Taeko Yasuhiro, the ultimate gambler'. Leon didn't even have time to process the words before it flashed to another scene.

It was of a familiar looking girl- Celestia, Leon realized after a few seconds- holding up a cat and gently petting it. The cat was big, fat, and fluffy. It looked very well loved as Celestia continued caring after it. There was a look in the gambler's eyes that Leon had never seen in her before. Genuine love and affection. For a cat. Man, pet people were weird.

The scene then flashed again.

This time it wasn't nearly as wholesome.

A thin black cat paced the entrance of a maze. Leon recognized it as the same cat from just seconds earlier. If it weren't for the extravagant collar then Leon was sure that he'd never be able to recognize it as the same one. While the cat from earlier was well feed and groomed, this one you could count the bones on and looked like it had been through mud. 

The cat hissed as two figures appeared on screen. Leon could make out the tell tale silhouette of Monokuma. The two bears held sharp knives. The cat seemed to sense the danger in the situation and turned before running into the maze. The bears followed closely behind. The camera showed the entrance in silence for a few seconds before a loud yowl of pain was heard.

Then it went black.

And Leon was left wondering what the hell he had just watched.

This tablet obviously wasn't meant for him. It had what Leon assumed was Celestia's real name at the very start. The baseballer re-watched the video once more, hoping it would clear a few things up.

It only made Leon ask more questions. Where did Monokuma get this footage? Was that cat okay? How did Monokuma know Celestia's real name? What did it mean by motive video? Deciding that Leon was to stupid to answer any of these questions by himself, he got ready and headed to the dinning hall. He decided to pick up the pace a little because the morning announcement would go off any moment and he really didn't want to hear the bear's loud voice in his enclosed room.

There were four already there. Ogami, ever the straight faced one was stoic, even though the tablet in her hand was cracking slightly from her tight grip. Ishimaru was pacing while mumbling to himself while the tablet was tucked under his arm. Sayaka was leaning against a wall as she seemed to be entranced by whatever was on her screen. Finally, Togami was tapping his foot impatiently as he waited for the dinning hall doors to open.

Leon walked over to them cautiously, worried that one of them would lash out like a wild animal. Ishimaru looked up to see him. "Ah! Kuwata, you're up rather early today." His more cheery tone sounded so forced that Leon was surprised that he didn't force his lungs out speaking them.

"Uhh yeah. Slept like rock." Leon rubbed the back of his neck before holding up the tablet. "Do you know what this is exactly?"

"Unknown. We're waiting for the others, but with just the information we have it seems like these videos were meant for other people and fell into the wrong hands." Ishimaru theorized. He glanced down at his tablet again, his expression dark.

Leon nodded. "Yeah I guessed that part, but what are these videos specifically? Mine said that it was a motive video at the very start. Not entirely sure what that means though."

"That is what we hope to figure out this morning!" Ishimaru informed him. 

The morning announcement went off and the dinning hall doors swung open. Leon took his usually chair, only this time being joined by Asahina on his left and Celestia (Yasuhiro?) on his right. It was really awkward sitting next to the gambler. Leon had initially wanted to talk to her about the video, but had decided against it at the dinner table. Celestia already looked like she hadn't gotten enough sleep and was cranky and Leon would rather not set her off. Facing a goth's wrath would be the last thing he wanted to pepper his morning.

The pleasant atmosphere from yesterday was almost entirely overtaken by something much more oppressive. Even the more lively students like Enoshima were subdued. It surprised Leon, when Kirigiri was the one to lead the group discussion that morning. The normally quiet detective stood up, making everyone at the table look at her. "I believe that we have an important matter to discuss." 

"Well that much is obvious." Togami grumbled.

"You are referring to the videos, yes?" Ogami asked gesturing to her own tablet.

Kirigiri nodded in response. "I think it's safe to assume that we all got one. I believe that the bear dropped them off in the middle of the night while we are all asleep."

"Monokuma seemed to mix them up on accident." Naegi pointed out.

"B-But w-what if it w-wasn't an a-accident?" Fukawa meekly suggested, reminding Leon that she did in fact exist. "What if t-the b-bear gave us e-each o-others v-videos on purpose?" 

That made Kirigiri hum. "That's true I suppose. In all honesty, it's hard to tell what the bear is thinking at the moment."

There was a sudden dinging that echoed around the room. "Would everyone please come to the gym for an important announcement!" Monokuma's honestly rather grating voice instructed.

"It appears that we are going to get answers." Kirigiri said before turning on her heel and leaving with the small click of her shoes.

The rest of the class all exchanged looks before Asahina asked, "Are we going to go?" 

"Don't think the bear is leaving us a fucking choice." Oowada stated as he stood up. "Besides, I want answer to this strange shit. He cant' just fucking give us a video without explaining what the fuck it is."

"I agree." Celestia stood as well, though her expression showed that she hated agreeing with the biker. "The only way any of us are ever going to know what is going on is if we met with the headmaster." 

With that, both left.

Ishimaru followed after a few seconds of clear conflict on his face.

"We shouldn't keep the others waiting." Naegi pointed out as he, Maizono, Fujisaki, and Ogami all left. The rest of the class was left uncertain.

"You think if we just ignore it it'll go away?" Leon asked the remaining members. "I mean, the last time we met in the gym was when Monokuma told us we were all going to be stuck in a killing game for the rest of our lives."

Yamada seemed to agree. "Excellent point Mr. Kuwata! But with the rest of our class already in the lion's den, I believe that the trap has already been set off." 

"Well, you all do what you wish, I'm going." Togami stalked out of the room.

"I want answers." Asahina leveled a look with Leon. "While the news may be as bad as learning we are trapped here, it's still something we need to know."

The baseball player let out a sigh. Well, looked like they were doing this.

-

It took awhile for all sixteen members of the class to appear. Sayaka watched the group with a pit in her stomach. She had thought that last night would cheer everyone up, like Enoshima intended. Instead, Monokuma had ruined the mood. Sayaka supposed that he wouldn't let them all live in peace and harmony forever. Though it had only been two days they had been here. Was the bear really that anancy?

She looked over at Makoto, who looked deep in thought. That was typical of her friend though. Makoto always got lost in thought. Sayaka elbowed him to rouse him from his thoughts as the bear appeared in his typical dramatic fashion. 

"Well, well, well! All of you are still alive! That's a surprise! A terrible one to be sure. Anyway, I'm getting real bored as of late." Monokuma informed them all. "While you have all been busy painting nails and gossiping about movies, I've been busy planning your new motives!"

"Motives?" Asahina asked.

The bear's laugh did nothing to make Sayaka's already dark mind any lighter. She had had a bad feeling about those tablets ever since she first touched the screen. The video did nothing to help it either. "Indeed! You see, I've been watching a lot of true crime recently and I realized that unless one of you is truly fucked up then no one would mane their classmates! So, I decided to make a motive for you all. This motive is all of your loved ones! The most valuable people in your lives... don't you wonder what happened to them?"

A long silence fell over the gym as everyone looked around, unsure. Sayaka... well she didn't know what to think. She had a lot of people that she loved on the outside. If her motive video was anything like the video she had gotten then-

A gentle hand rested on her shoulder and she looked up to see Makoto offering her a kind smile. She hadn't realized she had been hyperventilating. Sayaka slowly steadied her breathing as Ishimaru spoke. "There appears to be a mistake made though! I did not get my own video, but rather someone else's."

"Oh yeah! I mixed them all up and was to lazy to put them all in the correct order." Monokuma informed them, which ticked Sayaka off. These were their videos. It was Monokuma's plan. Could he not have just spent five minutes sorting them all out? Did that fates of their loved ones really mean that little to the living teddy bear? Probably. Honestly Sayaka wasn't sure why she was surprised. Maybe she had hoped that there was a little bit of human sympathy in the bear. That was a stupid and naïve thought. Tears gathered up in the pop singer's eyes as she looked down at the ground, unsure of what to do now.

"So, you're making us watch each other's videos? What good will that do?" Enoshima asked with a pout.

"Well, I mean, you could give the correct person their video and see what happens! It would make the killing go faster!" Monokuma cackled, making Sayaka cover her ears. The sound seemed to dig into her brain as she felt a headache coming on.

There was a growl from Oowada as he pumped his fist up. "No fucking way!"

"Well, I best be going now! Have fun and I hope I see you all again soon." The headmaster disappeared into a puff of smoke, leaving the class floundering. Sayaka knelt down while covering her ears. Shaking her head, she tried to ignore the noise of the gym.

-

Leon rubbed his temple as the entire class was in chaos. He wasn't really good with high stress situations and more often then not just got ramped up himself. He needed to focus though. Getting his judgement clouded would do him no good now, no matter how tempting it was to just scream at the top of his lungs. Other students were doing worse then him. Hagakure was intensely muttering to himself, Maizono was in the fetal position, Oowada was swearing very loudly, and Ishimaru had a dark face.

Over the roar of the crowd, a single voice over came it. "CALM DOWN!"

Everyone's heads snapped up and looked over at Asahina. The swimmer had gotten onto the shoulders of Ogami as she screamed at the top of her lungs. She gave them all a small smile as Ogami set her down.

"Thank you Asahina." Kirigiri nodded to the swimmer. "I believe we all need to calm down and think about this situation for a second." 

"What's there to think about?" Maizono's rather quiet voice asked. "Our loved ones... are in danger, aren't they? If what I saw in the video I got is similar to my own video? Our loved ones may just be dead! What if they're in danger and we're the lonely ones who can save them!" The pop singer continued to ramble before her voice turned into a mutter.

It was strange to see such a usually cheery person so... broken? Panicked? Afraid? Honestly, Leon felt afraid as well. He could sympathies with Maizono. 

Asahina walked over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Maizono, we need to trust that they'll be okay. We can't break down now! That's what Monokuma wants. We need to continue working and getting out of here together, okay?"

Maizono looked up at her with teary eyes, processing her words. "But what if-"

"There isn't anything we can do now." Ikusaba pointed out.

Asahina slowly picked up the singer as Naegi placed a careful arm around her. "Sayaka, do you want to go to your room? Or do you want some food or...?"

"My room." Maizono muttered. 

Leon watched as the luckster slowly took the singer away from the rest of the group. Asahina looked over the group, a frown on her face. "We shouldn't watch our own videos."

The rest of the class erupted into a low murmurer. Asahina raised her hand, signaling for silence. 

"We all just saw what happened! And that wasn't ever her own video! All of us are clearly panicked, so it wouldn't be a good idea to make that even worse!" Asahina pleaded to the rest of the group, clearly unsure of her words.

Leon agreed with that line of reasoning. "Well, it would be kind of dangerous to watch our own videos. That would just be what the bear wants right?"

The swimmer gave him a thankful look which was soured by Celestia speaking. "But would it not be better for us all to watch every video? That way we could see who is the most at risk. Or, there is the possibility that someone got their own video. That is a dangerous situation, no?"

"And don't we deserve to know what our videos are about?" Togami asked. "Should some random stranger be allowed to watch our personal videos?"

Asahina hissed, "But Monokuma intended for us to watch those videos to motivate us to murder someone! It's what he wants! Why should we do something that the bear wants?"

"Should we vote on it?" Ishimaru asked, ever the one to try and keep the peace.

That seemed to get agreement from the rest of the class as everyone took their vote.

"All for watching the videos?"

Celestia, Togami, Fukawa, Oowada, and Hagakure raised their hands. It was clear though, that Hagakure was conflicted.

Everyone else in the class agreed to not watch the videos.

With that, the argument was over and the rest of the class filled out of the gym.

Leon waited behind with Ogami and Fujisaki. The programmer let out a soft sigh. "I'm sorry guys, but I don't feel up for training today."

"Understandable." Ogami nodded. "Get some more rest. You should be in the proper head space when you start training. Would tomorrow be better?"

There was a slow pause as Fujisaki slowly nodded. "Alright! Tomorrow!"

They both watched as the programmer scurried off. Leon hummed, "So, what do you think about all this?" It would be nice to get a calm and reserved member of the group.

"The title of 'motive video' is accurate. All we can hope for is that no one enacts on the motive. Whatever everyone else decides to do though, is up to them." Ogami sighed. "We can't force anyone to do anything. Though, I am wondering if throwing all the videos into a room and locking it would be a good idea."

"Yeah." Leon sighed before asking, "So... how did you get so buff?"

-

Makoto walked the halls aimlessly, unsure of what to do now. He had headed back to the gym after getting Sayaka to her room, but he had found that only Ogami and Kuwata were there and both were busy trying to see how many pushups Kuwata could do. That left Makoto curious about what happened after he had left.

The rest of his classmates were nowhere to be seen within the halls. The academy was drenched in an oppressive atmosphere. It was sad. Makoto had thought that last night would cheer everyone up and bring them closer together. To see all of that ruined in one morning...

"Naegi?" 

The luckster spun on his heel in surprise to see Ikusaba there. "Oh! Ikusaba, need something?" He asked with a smile.

"I wanted to tell how the rest of the talk in the gym went down. Leaving you in the dark didn't make sense to me." Ikusaba explained.

"Really?" Makoto asked before grinning. "Thank you! What happened?" 

The soldier explained, "Well, we decided that we will not watch our own videos. That's what was voted on, anyway."

Makoto hummed. "I see."

"What do you think?" She asked.

"I don't know. The video I got was... disturbing. It was hard to watch and I don't want to even know the contents of my own video. I wonder who is even in it. My parents? My sister?" Makoto sighed.

"You have a sister?" Ikusaba asked, surprised.

"Yeah, she's a year younger then me!" Makoto informed with a smile as he remembered Komaru. He prayed that she was alright. He hoped that she hadn't been harmed.

"Could you... tell me more about her?" Ikusaba meekly asked.

"Sure!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Three different POVs? Yup, I got bored halfway through Leon's POV and decided it would be interesting to shake it up for a bit!  
> -All the motives have been randomized so expect more switched up motives in future parts.  
> -Last chance to vote for the free time events. http://www.strawpoll.me/21183943/r  
> -ALSO!!! Thank you all so much for over 900 hits and all the support I've been getting. It really does mean a lot to me and keeps me going. I hope that I'll be able to make something good enough for you all to read.  
> I'm really happy that this fic has been getting so much attention! Thank you all again.


	6. Chapter one- The Start Of Something Terrible (pt.5)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto and Mukuro talk, Leon is tired and dumb and Junko is a bit sus.

Neagi’s room was to different from Mukuro’s own room. Instead of being grey though, it was a nice light blue. Neagi gestured around the room, “Sit anywhere you’d like!”

“Thank you.” Mukuro nodded, sitting down cross-legged on the floor. Neagi joined her there, with him leaning against his bed. “So, your sister…”

Neagi nodded excitedly. “She’s a year younger then me and looks almost exactly like me, but a girl version.”

“A girl version of you…” Mukuro tried to imagine it. She wondered if Komaru (that was her name, right? Did Mukuro already forget?) had the same sunshine smile that nearly blinded people like her brother had. Apart of Mukuro hoped not because two of those would be hard to deal with. “I imagine she was excited about you going to Hopes Peak.”

“Oh trust me, I think she was more excited then I was about it.” The luckster laughed. “My parents where planning on putting her into the reserve course once she was old enough. She really liked that idea.”

“The reserve course?” Mukuro asked, curios as she only vaguely recognized the name from her research into the school.

“It a program that Hopes Peak set up. Sort of a normal school built into Hopes Peak. If I remember correctly, Hopes Peak was pressured into making it as a response to people who kept complaining about how exclusive it was.” Neagi recalled, clearly searching his memory. “It was also a way to get more money, I think. Because the government threatened to cut off funding one year due to an ‘incident’ involving one of their students.”

“Incident?” Mukuro asked, not remembering reading anything about that.

Neagi shivered. “The ultimate therapist was murdered by another student, though their identity was never revealed to the public and no one actually knows if they where arrested for the murder or not. It caused a lot of controversy back in the day, but Hopes Peak swept it under the rug completely. All the articles about it where purged and no one even knows the ultimate therapist’s real name.”

“How do you know all this?” Mukuro asked, curiosity dripping into her tone.

That made the luckster look away with a blush. “Well, I’ve always been really interested in Hopes Peak so I was able to read a lot of the articles before they where taken down. A lot of underground forums also have a lot of information on this case, even if there are no names. I just always found it interesting, ya know?”

Mukuro almost laughed at how abashed Neagi appeared to be. “I completely understand. Junko- I mean Enoshima- always liked investigating such things. It’s why I know very random things about the occult or how fast someone would have to go to turn them into butter.”

“Someone can be turned into butter by going fast?!” Neagi cried, suddenly looking very scared.

That did make Mukuro laugh. Well more of a snort, but it was close enough. “Not on it’s own. There is a long process that goes into it.”

“Oh thank god.” Neagi help his hand over his heart. “You had me worried for a second there Ikusaba!” He grinned at her.

Mukuro then decide that she really needed to get sunglasses because that shinning smile was going to make her go blind. She managed a small smile back. “Sorry to frighten you, Neagi.”

“Don’t worry about it!” He assured before suddenly stopping. “Oh… I brought you here to talk about my sister, didn’t I?”

“We did get off topic.” Mukuro agreed.

“Sorry about that.” Neagi looked down at his lap.

“It’s fine. This has been very interesting.” She assured quickly. “You wouldn’t happen to know any other interesting facts about this school?”

“Kirigiri is the daughter of the headmaster.” Then Neagi slapped a hand over his mouth.

Mukuro blinked. Oh. Oh-

-

“I think I’m going to die.” Leon decided from his place on the ground. He was currently collapsed in a heap of sweat and exhaustion.

Ogami stood over him, not even looking a little winded. “For someone so fit you are rather untrained.”

“Yeah, ‘cause I never bothered training.” Leon wheezed out in between gasps of air. If this was what training was like, then he wanted no part of it. How was Ogami standing there like she hadn’t just done a thousand push ups in under thirty minutes? Was she secretly a god in disguise???

“Shame.” Ogami stated as she offered a hand to Leon, which he gladly took. “We are done for today, so you should go ahead and take a shower.”

“Thank you god.” Leon grinned as his legs wobbled. “Thanks Ogami.”

“No problem Kuwata, I’ll see you soon.” The martial artist bowed before leaving the gym.

Leon dragged himself back to his room, his limbs achy and feeling like jelly. What terrified him was Ogami stated that that was just her morning routine. Meaning she did that every morning. Just another reason in the long list of reasons Leon had to be scared of her.

Once he got to his room, he peeled off all his clothes and climbed into the shower. His body felt like it was going to collapse on itself. Maybe Leon shouldn’t have pushed it so hard when he already wasn’t feeling to well. A small headache built at the back of his mind, but he ignore it deciding that he’d just get some water later.

The steady stream of the water was the only noise in the bathroom, leaving the rest of it silent. Leon immediately decided he didn’t like this. He’d been trying to ignore his thoughts all morning, but now that he was alone without any distractions he was being forced to face them.

Would the motive actually push anyone to kill? Guessing by Sayaka’s reaction, the videos where more disturbing to others, but being disturbed wouldn’t push someone to kill… would it? In the end, Leon didn’t know any of these people. One of them could be a secret serial killer for all he knew. He couldn’t _trust_ any of these people. In the end, they where in a killing game with a bear that really wanted them to kill.

The bear would get his way one way or another.

Despite the warm shower, Leon felt cold. A shiver went down his spine as he shut off the water and stepped out the shower. He grabbed his clothes and quickly tossed them on as he left his room to search for other people. While he didn’t trust anyone, he still didn’t want to be alone with his own thoughts.

The halls of the academy where strangely silent as Leon searched for someone to be with. He found Enoshima pacing back and forth in the gym, the model spinning on her heel whenever she reached the walls of the room. She was intently muttering to herself.

“Enoshima?” Leon called out.

Enoshima quickly turned to him. A grin fell across her face. “Kuwata! Glad to see you here.”

“Where else would I be?” Leon asked in response.

She ignored that sentence and instead gripped Leon’s shoulders. “Follow me!” She instructed as the model started dragging Leon along. The baseball player froze, a little shocked by suddenly getting dragged around.

When Leon blinked, he was suddenly in Enoshima’s room. The neon pink was littered with make-up, some clothes and a few books. It looked lived in, compared to Leon’s own. “Why did you bring me-”

“I overheard you talking with Fujisaki last night!” Enoshima confessed. “And I overheard that you’re good at make-up. I was curious to see how good.”

Leon stared at her, long and hard. She was fidgeting nervously and her speech was rather rushed. “Are you… okay?”

“Fine, fine.” Enoshima waves her hand before a frown slips onto her face. “No not really, but I wanted something to take my mind off of things, so humour me on this, ‘kay?”

“Same. Reason I was wandering around the school.” Leon confessed. “Hate being alone with my thoughts. Specially after this morning.”

“How long do you think we have before someone acts on it?” Enoshima asks as she pulls out some eye liner. Leon knows what she’s doing, so he remains still and one eye closed.

“Well, I think there’s a chance that we’ll outlast this motive as long as no one got their own video.” Leon thinks aloud. “But I don’t think the bear will be satisfied if we just don’t kill anyone. Think he’ll probably just try again with a different motive.”

Enoshima hums, quiet for a few minutes as she carefully traces Leon’s eyelid. Then she finally confesses, “Maybe we should check who has who’s video, so that we can monitor anyone who did get their own.”

“Good idea.” The baseball player offers.

A long silence drags out as Enoshima moves to the other eye. She’s the first to break it. “You know, it’s weird being around the others.”

“Because we can’t trust them?” Leon asks, trying to study her face. He’s always been shit at reading people though so he has no idea what Enoshima is thinking as she sits back and closes the eye liner before pulling out the foundation.

“I think someone in this group is lying.” Enoshima decides. “They know more then they are letting on.”

That sends Leon for a loop. He’d been focused on whether or not someone would commit a murder, not if someone knew more about this ‘game’ then everyone else. “So what, like a traitor?”

“No… well yes. But I’m thinking more along the lines of a mastermind.”

Leon pulls back sharply, the foundation running down his cheek. “What?!”

Someone here could be in charge of this entire thing? That just sounded ridiculous, if Leon where to be honest. Well, now that Leon thought about it, it would make some sort of sense. Didn’t mean he liked it though. Besides, wouldn’t a hidden mastermind be at risk of being murdered by an unknowing killer? Didn’t someone need to be controlling Monokuma? There were just to many variables to think about and Leon already wasn’t smart enough to comprehend it all.

“Don’t spill foundation on my sheets.” Enoshima warned as she handed him a wipe. “Also, calm down, I haven’t even explained it yet.”

“R-Right. So, a mastermind.” Leon tried to smile as he wiped away the excess foundation.

“The mastermind.” Enoshima nodded in agree meant. “There’s obviously someone behind this game or hell even an organization of people behind this game. I mean, we haven’t seen any other staff from Hopes peak in here, meaning that they probably have something to do with this. But think about, if you where in charge of running this killing game, wouldn’t you want to be _in_ it? You could manipulate the other players, set up things under the guise of being a normal student- there are so many possibilities. Besides, we’re completely cut off from the outside world in here. Any potential mastermind completely controls the game inside the walls of this academy.”

“But wouldn’t it be dumb for the mastermind to put themselves in harms way? If I where in charge of a killing game of all things then I’d probably want to stay as far away from the danger as possible.” Leon suggested, not quite willing to stomach the idea of a mastermind just yet. A killer? Sure. A traitor? Well, Leon couldn’t see any reason why someone would work with Monokuma but whatever. A mastermind secretly masquerading as a student? Sound stupid.

Enoshima puffed out her cheeks. “Come on, my theory holds ground!”

“And why are you telling this to me?” Leon asked, raising a brow.

“Well, Mukuro isn’t around to share my insane theories with, and you seem like you’d be to-” She cut herself off.

The baseball player snorted, “-Dumb?”

“Yeah.” The model gave him an awkward smile.

“That’s fair. If it helps, I don’t think you’re the mastermind.” Leon grinned.

“Oh? Why is that?” Enoshima asked, leaning on her hands. A impish grin passed over her face. “I could be, for all you know. I could have lured you here to kill you. I could be telling you all this so that you can gain a false sense of trust and safety.”

Oh, so this is how Leon is going to die. Face half covered in foundation that hasn’t been rubbed in, sitting on his murder’s bed without being somewhat suspicious. He hoped they put ‘got hit to many times in the head’ on his tombstone.

“Of course,” Suddenly Enoshima sat up and laughed, “I’m not the mastermind. It’d be a gamble for me because if I bring up the idea, people will start actively getting suspicious. And if I where a mastermind who wanted to cause chaos, sure that’s seem like a good idea but it just brings the players one step closer to figuring it out!”

“You’re weird.” Leon breath out, shoulders slumping in relaxation. “I seriously thought you where going to murder me there for a second.”

“Word of advice Kuwata,” Enoshima smiled, “You probably shouldn’t be alone in a room with just one other person, specially when those room’s walls are soundproof.”

“They are?” Leon raised a brow, glancing around.

“Yeah, I screamed in here at the top of my lungs the other day and Mukuro couldn’t hear a thing! Meaning it’s dangerous to be left alone in a room with only one other person. Though it’d be kinda dumb if I killed you in my own room, not going to lie. It’d just point the suspicion towards me automatically.” Enoshima said casually, as if she wasn’t talking about murder.

“Y-Yeah that would be pretty dumb.” Leon agreed, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. “Has anyone ever told you you’re really weird, Enoshima?”

The model grins. “Oh, lots of people! A lot of fans tell me that when they do meet and greets. They don’t usually stay fans afterwards.”

The baseball player rolls his eyes. “Yeah well a lot of fans get disappointed when they met you in real life.” He thought back to his own experience with fans. Either people who saw him randomly crossing the street or those who paid to met him. Most of them ended up disappointed when they learned that Leon wasn’t all that passionate about baseball.

“Fan met ups are both the best and the worst!” Enoshima decides, laying back on her bed. “I love meeting my passionate fans who are inspired by what I do or those who look up to me. But some fans can be… creepy.”

“Same.” Leon thought back to her own cousin. Kanon, despite being his manager at some points, always acted more like an obsessive or a girlfriend. The thought creped him out.

“I forgot that you’d probably have fans. You and I are both technically famous, just in different ways.” Enoshima recalled.

“Yeah, though I’m guessing that modelling is a lot more stressful then playing baseball.” Leon pointed out. Sure, he had diets to follow, dress codes to adhere to, and rules he had to follow. But he knew that models and singers had it worse.

“I mean I guess. After awhile it gets a bit boring, but I’ve always enjoyed it. My body tends to mostly stay the same even if I eat a load of junk food so I’ve never had to worry about that.” Enoshima confesses.

Any further conversation was cut off by a small knocking noise. Ikusaba peeked her head in. “Junko, would you like to have dinner together?” The solider appeared to be a bit dazed.

“Sure would, just let me finish up Kuwata’s foundation!” Enoshima called back to her sister, who nodded and simply shut the door.

They had been doing make-up at the start of all this. Leon’s hand still grasped the tissue dirtied by foundation. He chucked it and watched as it landed in the basket with perfect accuracy. “Nailed it.” He muttered so quietly that Enoshima couldn’t hear.

“What?”

“Nothing.”

\--

Dinner was stressful and tense. While Asahina tried to lighten the mood by cooking a few doughnuts, it failed to make anyone any less tense. Togami was sitting as far away as humanly possible from the rest of the group, Fukawa just didn’t show up, Neagi and Maizono came late with the latter looking awful, Kirigiri kept getting a suspicious look from Ikusaba, and it was just miserable all around.

Leon himself just spent most of dinner fazing in and out of conversations his fellow classmates were having. His mind drifted through different thoughts, yet he was never able to clearly grasp any of them. He was offered tea by a few of the others but rejected it.

However, his attention was caught by Kirigiri when she suddenly started coughing loudly. He glanced over at her, only to be alarmed when he noticed the blood pouring out of her nose and mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -This chapter was not meant to be as meta as it turned out being though it turned out to be a bit funny to re-read.  
> -Sorry it took me like three months to get back to this fic. I got sick.  
> -I don't really have anything to say on this chapter other then that, so I hoped you enjoyed.  
> -As always, comments are encouraged.


End file.
